User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 04
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 04 = "Say Bossman. What about the trio who left yesterday evening?" It didn't take long for Crimson to break the silence, as he was still hungry for more information. "Trio?" Jack tilted his head trying to recall something, then dismissed it as apparently he had no idea what the young man could have meant. "A gaunt kid wielding a Silent Cry X, A slender woman holding a Deus Gun Takitu, and a male carrying Deus Blade Takiri with a Deus Shield Itiki. All in Fenrir Assault cloths." As C mentioned the names of the God Arc parts the eyes of Crimson flared up with interest. He had already forgotten to ask about their weapons completely, and just wanted to know more about the actual God Eaters. "Ah, the Alex twins and Matthias. They were sent out for a clean-up operation." Finally able to connect the question to a knowledge he had access to the man clad in the dark cloak answered. "The God Arcs looked strange, almost alive." Remembering the sight of their weapons, he couldn't help but say the obvious. "God Arcs are artificial, yet living Aragamis bound to man made materials, didn't I explain it to you already?" C repreimanted him lightly with a pout. "They were even MORE so alive than that kids minigun." Crimson on the other hand was only able to defend himself, being unable to form the question in order to express his true intention. "The reason was because their core was special so to say, though I'm surprised. Don't you know everything, Chit?" Withholding a chuckle the Insturctor cleared up some of what the kid tried to bring to light, and also proceeded to mock the girl. "My information is vast, but even I am unable to know of all." Stopping in her march C once again locked eyes to eyes or should I say, hood to hood with the man in black. "I'm rather intrigued by this. How much would it cost me to reveal that vast knowledge of yours?" Smothering a laughter, Jack took up the challenge and posed the question. "Would you like to know everything I know, or just a summary?" The girls lips formed a soft smile before answering, something that momentarily sent a chill trough the spine of Jack. "What's the difference?" Crimson who didn't see the shift under the hood due to standing near her back was just intrigued. "Summary would cost only 15.000.000 Fc, while detailed information would start at 750.000.000 Fc." The air noticable chilled upon her claim, and she waited patiently until the two of them can digest such an information. "ONLY?! You got to be KIDDING?!" The first one to react was Crimson, who raised his voice and foot to finally stomp the latter onto the ground in disbelief. Her previous claim of information reveal was absurb, but this was just insane in his perception. Or rather beyond insane as the other price also registered from her claim. "Ah well, aside from the outburst of the Brat, who would even pay you for that and such an amount? Or who would have so much in all respects? And speaking of that, what's your wallet size anyways?" Jack on the other hand while still similarly baffled just rubbed his chin with the bandaged arm of his. "My current wealth is 92.634.340 Fc, though this information should normally cost 500.000 Fc to reveal." C then reached into one of the pockets on her shorts back and pulled out a palm sized small mechanic device. After pressing a few buttons her claim ringed with confidency, while also a sigh departed from her. She revealed so much already in the last 24 hours and those weren't fattening her wallet at all, made her a bit irritated. "You're just mindboggling..." Opting to ask the girl if what she just revealed was true of not, finally Crimson gave up thinking logically. Or at least his logic was either not enough or flawed to comprehend the girl before him known as simply C. "C... Are you some kind of celebrity, Chit?" Jack was trying to guess what the actual reason was to use the letter C for her own referrall, but the input was quite lacking to come to a decision. Nevertheless, he could feel something unusual about her in many ways, though unable to pinpoint the origin of it. "If you want more information of me, we can set up a contract and once the required amount of Fc is transferred I'll be happy to enlighten you of what you desired to know." From the pout her lips quickly formed a wide smile, almost akin to a grin, seemingly the idea of credit transfer lightened her mood noticably. "You know C... How the hell did you get that amount of creds in the first place? Did you sell your body or what?" As Crimson decided to ask a question that would most likely not end up without an argument. However his quess was way off the mark, as for the moment he finished the outrageous sentence she was standing right in from of him. Moreover, fear started to envelop him for a reason unbeknown for him and for a moment he imagined a purple spark flashing within the hood of C, revealing the shape of some dark mask covering the upper half of her face. But the fear didn't last long as immense pain exploded into his stomach as the clenched fist of C smashed into it's intended target. His vision blurred as the sensation spread, all over him. Though it took a while to understand it wasn't that the pain was enveloping him, rather than the enraged female spraying him with a burst of punches, kicks and knee or elbow hits. It didn't take long for the young man to collapse in agony and surprise. Writhing on the ground he decided to hold the urge to cry out in pain, as that would most probably just entice his attacker to commit even more violence. "Stupid Brat, you should have seen this coming..." The Instructor was fascinated by her meticulous precision. All the hits were aimed at spots to either cause large amount of pain, or other similar debilitating effects. Which meant that the unprepared victim will most likely go down in a short time as it did. Most probably the result of close quarters combat training, although the style she used was unfamiliar with him. "Ack?! Damn you!! Be glad that you've had the easy way out! I should have just charged you with a 2.500.000 Fc penalty!! Damn it all... And from now on if you want to learn more from me, I'll be happy to help if you pay the normal price... Times 5." C panted from exhaustion as she finished delivering the punishment, and took a few moments to notice what she had done. Not feeling a hint of remorse for her deed, what she felt was irritation. Annoyment because her anger took the better side of her and that resulted in an unfavourable outcome. Cursing both loud and invardly even more she pointed to the still squirming Crimson, and gave a declaration she was sure to uphold indefiniatelly. With a 'hmpf' she then turned away and decided to walk a few metres, but still keep an eye on Jack eventually. "Ho~~oh? Aren't you happy to have dodged that bullet? How would you have paid for her, hmm?" The Instructor was squatting on the side of Crimson, while poking a few times at the agonized victim who moaned and shook at every attempt. Realizing that he is out of the picture for a while, Jack stood up with a sigh and decided to head over to the still fuming C. "What do you want now?" The girl was clenching both fists and teeth as she glared trough the hood at the man clad in dark cloak. "If I were to ask questions, but only require yes or no answers, how much would that cost me?" Jack then decided to in order to lift the mood, maybe it would be best to go along with her demands for now. Plus seeing as she had knowledge extending immobilization as she previously revealed, not getting on her bad side for now should remain the goal. "15.000 Fc per question." C's tariff made the other party curse silently inward. "Alright, so now that you revealed the size of your wallet... will we have to pay up that amount of Fc?" She did say that, normally revealing that much information would cost a lot and while he could have paid for that if push came to shove, he was not that willing to do so since she didn't warn them about it beforehand. Plus, Crimson probably never had such an amount of credits in his entire life altogether. "No." Despite her short answer, the Instructor understood that something else was in the background. "But it wasn't free, right?" Pressing the matter even further, he felt the foul mood of her starting to buckle and slowly collapse. "Yes." C finally stopped pouting, but was still clenching her hand in order to control the feelings inside. "Based on the morsels I've overheard with you two talking earlier, you know a lot about God Eaters, and God Arcs." More questions were in his head, but if she is only willing to answer a simple yes or no question for such an amount of credits, Jack knew that he'll have to make it short or his funds will take a huge dip. "Yes." With that her first loosened up, and it looked like she is back to normal. well normal for her at least. "Will you charge that stupid Brat for your earlier lectures?" Jack was unsure about this, she had some unreasonable moments so far. "No." Reminding C of Crimson was a bad idea, as she clenched her teeth so hard they started to release a grating sound. "Are you someone important in the chain of authority?" With a quick change of topic the Instructor avoided infuriating the girl. "No... At least... Not yet." After the initial answer she paused, thinking on revealing her goal for a moment. And while in the end she did give a possible glimpse that was just a foreshadowing and nothing concrete. "You've gained your knowledge by your own effort?" So far the girl denied the fact of being someone important, or coming from a prestigious brackground. And that is what Jack wanted to make sure of. "Yes." C gave a slight grin, as she remembered something. Something that would most probably make her current client nervous. She raised her right hand in front of her mouth and reached under the hood. moving her fingers and touching something that the man couldn't make out due being sheltered in darkness. "Did something happen to you to cover your face?" This question jarred her back to reality and retracted her arm, opting again the pout. "You shouldn't pry into matters that doesn't concern you, your own situation is even more worse. Sir. However the answer is a yes." Her tone dropped to something that could have easily cut trough ice as she poised the sentence laced with malice before answering. "Oy... Oy. You got me there... And the final question. What would happen if someone is either unable or unwilling to pay up?" Raising his hand in defense Jack waved it dismissively, there was no aim to anger her at this point at all. "Why don't you try out? And I am quite aware that you intentionally formated that question being unable to answer with a simple yes or no. So, will you pay up?" An evil smirk formed on the lips of C as she provoked the Instructor. For a moment something sparked within the hood and the dark mask appeared in the aftermatch of the sudden light source. "Of course... So that's 105.000 Fc... Right, Chit?" Fear once again creept onto Jack, but in the end he had gotten most of the information he desired in this moment. "35.000 Fc." Losing the menacing attitude she said the bill of this transfer of information. "Is it alright if the transfer is done at a later date? Right now I don't have any on me." For a moment the man though of correcting her due to her initial claim, but apparently she tried to vent some steam off on him. Something that in the end was deemed unnessecary and discarded, much to his favour. "Two days at most, otherwise..." A tiny fraction of the smirk returned to the corner of C's mouth who kept the end of the answer open to imagination. "You're a rather scary person, Chit." With a sigh defeat crawls over Jack who turns back to see how Crimson is doing, but he is nowhere to be found. In the next moment a surprised scream comes from C and a painful groan follows by her victim. By the moment the Instructor turns around she is once again pummeling the hapless young man. The hood that had been covering most of her head had been pulled back most probably by the target of the burst of violence, though that revealed an unusual color of blue hair braided together at the nape, and two accessories on the side of the head that reminded the man clad in black cloak on some horns. This time she didn't finish it under a dozen seconds as the punishment lasted for a couple of minutes. When she finally came to a stop her breathing was exxaggerated, taking deep breaths fast as in trying to replenish her lost stamina unsuccessfully. Her knees were trembling and she had to lean forward, planting her palms onto her knee caps to keep standing stable. Slowly and steadily she finally recovered her composure and stopped panting. With an angry motion she reached for the hood and pulled it back where it originally was, once again covering her head into darkness. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN!! AGH DAMMIT! THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN 5.000.000 Fc! FORGET ME EVER DOING A FAVOUR TO YOU, THERE AREN'T GOING EVER BE AS MANY Fc THAT WOULD COVER THAT, EVER!! " Although her positure recovered, her rage still manifested intensively. C stomped on the ground with her right foot a few times as the release of anger continued, while constantly pointing at the now really immobilized victim before him. With an annoyed grunt she then turned around and left them alone. "You've really managed to piss her off now, Brat... Why did you do that for?" As Jack was looking at which direction she started to leave and noted what her possible destination might be, finally turned to the amortized young man. "I am interested in her." Crimson who now really took more damage than anticipated struggled with the release of words. "Look, maybe if you would have gathered like 10.000.000 creds she would have accepted your proposal." The instructor then sighed andshook his head while voicing his opinion. "Pr-- PROPOSAL?! Who the hell would go as far as proposing to such a nutjob?!" The battered Crimson's reaction made Jack start to laugh. "So your interest lies elsewhere, hmm?" He turned then onto a different topic, just to annoy the victim. "Naturally." And that bounced off Crimson, who apparently didn't get the vague thing. "You still messed up quite." Jack chuckles looking in the direction where the girl left a few minutes ago. "Leave me alone will you?!" Slowly the young man turned to his back, and stared upward to the sky. "Right, right..." With that acknowledgement he finally starts to search for the riled up female. Takes him a few dozen minutes to find her, she decided to lean to a wall with crossed arms, as if waiting for his appearance. "What do you want... Now?" C is looking down, completely obfuscating even the usually visible chin and mouth. "I'm getting interested in what you've said previously." Recalling the conversation with her up till now, the Instructor decided to stand a short distance away. Signaling that he is not intending to leave before getting an answer. "That is?" Inquiry filled her voice, which promted an answer from Jack. "Since I would have told you about what's going to happen anyways... I find it rather curious that you said to reveal it for 2mill creds in my presence." The feeling of her knowing much was gretting strong. And incidentally another thing arose inside him that would be much closer to awe than anything else he could feel. "Oh that... With the information in your possession... I would say you would need only 1.400.000 Fc." While the topic did surprise her that had been brought up, she pondered on it for a while before answering and giving her price. "Oy... I see..." Jack rubbed his chin and sighed in defeat. This clearly told about a lot of things that really made him uncomfortable around her. "Would you like to know about what happened to you after the incident? That would be 750.000 Fc." Her sentence shocked the Instructor to such a degree that for a moment he couldn't take a breath. This was afterall something he searched for the last 15 years, and she just offered it to him for a "mere" three quarter million credits. "I'm now definiatelly getting rather scared. You're like an underworld information broker..." In the end he erupted into first chuckling then laughter. "So you're going to pay or forget about it?" Annoyment crept into the voice of the girl, who couldn't understand this reaction. "I'll pay, but like I said I do not have a thing on me." Jack held up his arm to signal his intention, and assured of the transaction would be successful. "Then when you feel ready, call me. I'm not going to do such an information transfer without proper contract." With that C decided finally to stretch herself, releasing her tightened muscles. "Contract? You've said earlier about a contract also. What would that contain?" He wondered about her words, afterall she did bring that up before. "In short you are not allowed to reveal information to others about this transaction. Should you do so despite the warning I'll have to fine you for 10 times the amount the contract was created." She started to count the reasons on her finger. One by one as they were revealed the other parties surprise grew in shock and size. "Oy... That's a bit too much isn't it?!" Although interrupting her was a rude deed, Jack couldn't help but voice his dismay. "The other parties you revealed it to will have the same amount to pay up, plus they will have to make the same contract and pay the original price also." Without deciding to answer she finished the explanation for the creation of a contract. "... You're evil. E. V. I. L." Jack wasn't sure how to react to her anymore. So the best possible thing that came to his mind, he just voiced it. "Nah, I'm just me. However, call me when you're ready. This is my number." C simply shrugged, reaching into a pocket in her short and handed over a card to the Instructor. "Ah... Okay..." He took it in disbelief, while staring after the girl finally leaving him alone. Deciding that maybe it would be best to get some help to the fool who angered her twice this day, he returned to the still impaired Crimson. "Now tell me Bossman. Aren't you getting interested in her, too? And what are we doing here anyway, shouldn't we start with the inaugurtion process?" Although the young man finally managed to sit up, apparently that was where his limits reached. So Jack decided to grab a hold under his shoulder and pulled him up. "Wouldn't you like to now, eh Brat?" With a chuckle he decided to go to a nearby friends place. "Not you too..." Crimson groaned and albeit on shaky legs, leaning on the shoulder of the man clad in black he followed. ---End of Chapter 2015,06,28 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic